Stay With Me
by Down the Highway
Summary: She needed me, she needed my help, but most of all, she needed my friendship, Ziva David needed my friendship and that was what i was going to give her. Sequel to Regret. You don't have to read it first though.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy. Does anyone remember me telling you I would right a sequel to Regret? Coz this is it, the start of that sequel! I think I'm excited about it, I have about fifty thousand ideas, so I don't know what to do. So if you hav any ideas, let me know **** This first chapter totally belongs to those reviewers who have reviewed every chapter of Regret: .Green, Tiva4lifexx, Betherzz and .318, I love you guys sooo much :)  
So, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of the sequel! :D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own NCIS in any way...**

Ziva POV

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath, and told herself that there was nothing to be scared of, but not entirely managing to pull it off. She pulled her doona around her shoulders, trying to stop the violent shivers that rocked her body. Her eyes darted all around the room, never staying on any one object for more than a second. Her breathing sped up, and her hands started to shake.

She knew there was no way she'd be able to sleep that night, and, even though she'd never admit it, she was terrified of what she might see in her dreams.

Suddenly, images filled her mind, horrible and vivid. She gasped as they swept her away, into a world full of blistering heat, and men that were no better than savages. She felt hot, salty tears slide down her cheeks as she snapped back to reality.

With shaking hands, she reached across to the cabinet beside her bed, and picked up her phone. She flipped it open, and dialled a number she hadn't used in what felt like forever, and took a steadying breath to calm herself.

She heard the phone ring once, twice, three times. She felt the little hope she had diminish, and she sighed, disappointed. Suddenly they picked up.

"DiNozzo." She gasped in relief and almost dropped the phone. But she didn't answer.

"Ziva, is that you?" she hiccupped slightly before she answered.

"Yes it is." She took a deep breath and tried to steady her shaking voice.

"I need you Tony." When he didn't answer, the tears started to fall heavier, the terror she was feeling making her slightly irrational.

"Tony?" To her relief, he answered, his voice following the slam of a door.

"I'm on my way Zee. I'll be there in five ok?" Ziva nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. He started talking again but Ziva wasn't really listening, she pulling a loose thread from her blanket.

"And Tony?" She heard him stop talking for a second

"Yeah, Ziva?" she took another deep breath, trying to figure out why this was so hard to say.

"Don't hang up. Please?" she heard Tony's reassurances that he wouldn't, then he started babbling about his day. She knew he wasn't going to ask her anything for a while, and she was thankful for that.

Tony POV

He drove through the 2am DC traffic, telling Ziva everything that had happened that day, knowing that she would calm down a bit if he kept on talking. He saw he had reached her temporary apartment building, and pulled into the car park. He got out and raced up the stairs, not bothering with the lift. He got to her door, and knocked, then put his phone in his pocket. He didn't hear anyone moving around inside, so he tried the doorknob, finding it was unlocked. He let himself inside, closing the door softly behind him. He stood inside the deathly quiet living room, not knowing exactly where to go. Suddenly, sobs shattered the silence, and Tony followed the sound to the bedroom.

What he saw broke his heart.

Ziva was curled up in a ball on the bed, her blankets wrapped tightly around her. She was shaking, badly, and she looked terrified. Tony quietly slipped his shoes off, and sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her cold body. She leant into him, and cried, her tears staining his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Soon, she fell asleep in his arms, and Tony realised he wasn't going anywhere.

So he closed his eyes, and went to sleep himself, relishing the feel of Ziva in his arms, safe.

Ziva POV

She woke up the next morning to the sound of Tony snoring. She didn't move from where she was, wrapped up securely in his arms, instead she laid her head back on his chest, and looked up at his face. She couldn't help but notice the deep purple bruise-like bags under his eyes, and she wondered how much sleep he had gotten the night before. She immediately felt guilty for making him lose sleep.

As she watched him sleep peacefully, she looked at his relaxed features, and smiled gently. Her hand reached up and stroked the purple shadows under his eyes, lightly as not to wake him. But of course he woke up anyway.

Suddenly, his bright green eyes met her dark brown ones, and she blushed, embarrassed that she was caught showing such affection. But he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Zee." He then extracted himself from her grasp, and got off the bed. He laughed quietly at her expression.

"Just coz it's a weekend, doesn't mean Gibbs will give me a day off." He leant in and kissed her forehead again.

"If you need me, just call. I'll be right here." Then he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Ziva didn't know how to react to that. She was upset that he left, yet she was happy he had stayed, and touched that he would come if he needed her. It confused her quite a bit, these emotions. But it was with a smile that she showered and got dressed, and headed out for her morning run.

It was nice to smile again.

**So, how did you like it? I would like to thank Manda (.Green) for going over this for me. That sneaky girl :P And Kat got her sequel. I'll have to email her…**

**Anyways, I want to know if this story's worth continuing. So just review and drop me a line. I might even mention you next chapter **** You never know…**

**It might be a while before the next update. I have exams like, next week. Not fun, let me tell you. So I'm going to be studying my ass off…**

**Until then, Happy reading!**


	2. Authors note Sorry guys

Heyy guys.

I know I said I would write another chapter, but until further notice, this story is on hold. All because my plot bunny ran away :(

I feel really bad, because I basically promised another chapter, and you're not gonna get it for ages. So, hang in there. Hopefully not for too long though. I would be incredibly upset if I didn't continue this story - it's gonna be great.

So yeah. I'm not dead, and neither is the story. Just thought you'd like to know.

Until I start updating once again,

Bec.


End file.
